Dead Men Tell No Tales
Dead Men Tell No Tales is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot Martine, Jones and the player went diving through a flooded street to reach the Xerdan cave where the Demon Fish were released. There however, they came across the body of landlord Joshua Gibson, shot through the heart. During the investigation, Captain Carl Rossa simulated the firing of his cannons to advertise his pirate bar, the Black Sparrow. Later, Martine fell into a critical condition after getting bitten by a Demon Fish upon going back diving in the flood waters. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest Carl for the murder. After his parrot gave him away, Carl admitted that Joshua was blackmailing him for a cut of his rum sales by using an ancient maritime law that would grant him the ownership of the Black Sparrow as soon as it docked on Doreo Drive. Not wanting to lose his ship, Carl shot Joshua in the heart with a pirate gun. Judge Powell sentenced him to 15 years in jail. Post-trial, Rupert and the player asked Ernest Emerson, who was also investigating the Demon Fish neurotoxin, for help to create an antidote for Martine, who would die if not cured within a few hours. After combining their works, Rupert and the player found Ernest's serum vials in Doreo Drive, which were used to start the cure. However, the antidote required a substance from the Demon Fish eggs to be effective and save Martine's life. After Benjamin Fetcher told the team that Demon Fish used Doreo Drive as a breeding ground, Rupert and the player were able to find some eggs in the flooded street and use them to finish the antidote with Ernest. Rupert then immediately administered the antidote to Martine. Meanwhile, Cathy told Jones and the player that Mortimer Pickering's flight arrived ahead of schedule. They looked for him at the pirate bar, where he was last seen, to intercept him before DreamLife got to him. They found his phone, which (per Cathy) proved that Mortimer was staying in the Glitz Hotel and had so far made no contact with DreamLife. They informed Chief Parker about their findings. After all the events, the team visited Martine, who had partly recovered and remembered seeing Ray Parker diving in the Xerdan cave when she was bitten by the fish. When confronted by Chief Parker and the player, Ray stated that he was investigating the fish to help the team. Later, Chief Parker told the team to intercept Mortimer at the Glitz Hotel during an upcoming lifetime award ceremony for Celine Dernier. Summary Victim *'Joshua Gibson' (found floating in the water) Murder Weapon *'Pirate Gun' Killer *'Carl Rossa' Suspects C259P1.png|Glen Coleman C259P2.png|Ernest Emerson C259P3.png|Patricia P. Harris C259P4.png|Carl Rossa C259P5.png|Ruth Matuszak Quasi-suspect(s) C259Q1.png|Cathy Turner C259Q2.png|Diane Parker C259Q3.png|Benjamin Fetcher C259Q4.png|Martine Meunier C252Q1.png|Ray Parker Killer's Profile *The killer collects antique guns. *The killer eats lobster bisque. *The killer has traveled to the Caribbean. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer wears a blue feather. Crime Scenes C259CS1A.jpg|Flooded Street C259CS1B.jpg|Sunken Car C259CS2A.jpg|Pirate Ship C259CS2B.jpg|Docks C259CS3A.jpg|Pirate Bar C259CS3B.jpg|Bar Couch Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Street. (Clues: Car Keys, Victim's Body) *Examine Car Keys. (New Suspect: Glen Coleman) *Ask Glen Coleman about the victim. (Prerequisite: Coleman G decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pirate Ship; Victim identified: Joshua Gibson) *Investigate Pirate Ship. (Prerequisite: Glen interrogated; Clues: Victim's Jacket, Seaweed, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster bisque) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Diving Mask; New Suspect: Ernest Emerson) *Ask Ernest Emerson if he saw anything while diving. (Prerequisite: Diving Mask found) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Book Dedication; New Suspect: Patricia P. Harris) *Talk to Patricia P. Harris about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Book Dedication unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects antique guns) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Carl collects antique guns. *Ask Carl Rossa about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pirate Bar) *Investigate Pirate Bar. (Prerequisite: Carl interrogated; Clues: Torn Flag, Cannonballs) *Examine Torn Flag. (Result: Pirate Flag) *Analyze Pirate Flag. (12:00:00) *Ask Ernest Emerson why he denied knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Pirate Flag analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Docks; Profile updated: Ernest collects antique guns and eats lobster bisque) *Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: Ernest interrogated; Clues: Stained Medallion, Gun Holster) *Examine Stained Medallion. (Result: Blue Flakes) *Examine Blue Flakes. (Result: Luxury Car Polish) *Confront Glen Coleman about the message on the medallion. (Prerequisite: Luxury Car Polish identified under microscope; Profile updated: Glen collects antique guns and eats lobster bisque) *Examine Gun Holster. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has traveled to the Caribbean; Profile updated: Ernest has traveled to the Caribbean) *Examine Cannonballs. (Result: Photograph Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Ruth Matuszak) *Talk to Ruth Matuszak about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ruth Matuszak identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Couch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Message in Bottle Message, Torn Form) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Data) *Analyze Tablet Data. (09:00:00) *Question Patricia P. Harris about the victim's fantasies. (Prerequisite: Tablet Data analyzed; Profile updated: Patricia collects antique guns, eats lobster bisque and has traveled to the Caribbean) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message to Victim) *Confront Carl Rossa about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Carl eats lobster bisque and has traveled to the Caribbean) *Examine Torn Form. (Result: Official Form) *Question Ruth Matuszak about the victim reporting her. (Prerequisite: Official Form restored; Profile updated: Ruth has traveled to the Caribbean) *Investigate Sunken Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Treasure Chest, Bullet Pouch) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Pirate Gun) *Analyze Pirate Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pirate Gun; Attribute: The killer wears a blue feather) *Examine Bullet Pouch. (Result: Oily Substance) *Analyze Oily Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (4/6). (No stars) Demons Among Us (4/6) *Ask Ernest Emerson for help. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Pirate Ship. (Prerequisite: Ernest interrogated; Clue: Vial Case) *Examine Vial Case. (Result: Vials) *Analyze Vials. (09:00:00) *Ask Benjamin Fetcher about the Demon Fish's breeding. (Prerequisite: Vials analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Flooded Street. (Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated; Clue: Gold Hubcap) *Examine Gold Hubcap. (Result: Fish Eggs) *Analyze Fish Eggs. (09:00:00) *Find out what Cathy learned about DreamLife. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us; Reward: Pirate Hair) *Investigate Pirate Bar. (Prerequisite: Cathy interrogated; Clue: Locked Phone Case) *Examine Phone Case. (Result: Fingerprints Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Parker about Dr Pickering. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartphone analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See if Martine feels better. (All tasks before must be done first) *Ask Ray Parker about diving in the cave. (Prerequisite: Martine interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *This case has many references to the popular American fantasy film series Pirates of the Caribbean: **The case title is a reference to the 2017 film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. **The victim, Joshua Gibson, is a reference to Joshamee Gibbs, a character in the series. **Carl Rossa is a reference to Hector Barbossa, another character in the series. **Black Sparrow, the pirate ship in the case, is a reference to the Black Pearl, the main ship of the Pirates of the Caribbean series. **Davy Jones, another character in the series, is mentioned in Chapter 2. **Ruth Matuszak is a reference to Angelica, another character in the series. *A handful of fictional brands, products, and people mentioned in the case are parodies of real-life brands, products or people: **Doreo Drive, a parody of Rodeo Drive. **Purrari, a parody of Ferrari. **''Thirty Tones Lighter'', a parody of the erotic romance Fifty Shades Darker. **Pretty Fair Magazine, a reference to Pretty Simple. **K. J. Howling, a parody of J. K. Rowling. **Weston Smith, a parody of Smith & Wesson. *In the "Flooded Street" crime scene, two models of the Lamborghini Aventador, a purple and a green, can be spotted in the foreground and the background. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)